


Hot Like Mustard

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Animal Attack, Anime, Canon Het Relationship, Confusion, Denial, Dimension Travel, Episode Related, F/M, Fishing, Friendship, Growing Up, Hero Worship, Het and Slash, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Parallel Universes, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Rebels, Slash, Surprise Kissing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Aragaki Kojirou can’t stand someone coming between him and Phakchi Faran, and in his agitation, he takes rash action.





	Hot Like Mustard

Hot Like Mustard

Author’s Note: Set immediately after episode 16 of _Beast_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: One-sided Kojirou x Netto. Referenced one-sided (canon) Kojirou x Phakchi.

Summary:

Aragaki Kojirou can’t stand someone coming between him and Phakchi Faran, and in his agitation, he takes rash action.

* * *

Who was this guy? Okay, he saved his butt from Beast Viruses and a Zoanoroid! But did he have to look so cool doing it?

A steamed Kojirou stomped up to the wharf, where Netto, their visitor from Beyondard, sat considering the water. Overhead, the always omnipresent circuit board pattern fusing the real world and cyberworld outlined white tracks in the sky.

“Still shaken up?” Netto checked on him.

“Hmph! I don’t remember asking you to save me!” Kojirou’s mean face was youthfully disobedient.

So much for the conciliatory tone earlier. Off to a wobbly start, their truce.

“What’s your problem? You have a grudge against me?”

“You bet I do! Why are you all comfortable around Phakchi-neechan?”

Since they were more similar than either cared to admit, Kojirou could speak bluntly in Netto’s company compared to how he refuted Hitomi, Yoko, and his mom’s insinuations. He didn’t encounter many opportunities to hang with dudes, growing up a runt in his fishing village surrounded by mostly women and children, excluding the two boys his age, Tamotsu and Hiro.

“Kojirou! I’m not after Phakchi-san!”

“Why? She’s ain’t good enough? Take it back or I’ll make you eat soccer cleat!”

“That’s not it! Sh-she’s –!”

“_Oh_! Now I see! I was wrong about you, Netto! You’re not into girls, heehee!”

“Course I am! I’m –!”

Presuming he unlocked some compromising secret, Kojirou kissed Netto impulsively. The extradimensional traveller braced, feeling the shorter’s scarred cheek rub his own when he pulled back.

A spicy tingle lingered on his lips. Like mustard, Kojirou was a little hot to handle.

But no, Hikari Netto stood by his statement. Aragaki Kojirou, on the other hand…

At least neither of them breathed fire this time.

“What was that?”

“Wasn’t me!” Kojirou diverted his attention elsewhere, too cocky to confess guilt or even turn red. Warning rudely (concernedly?), “Don’t get close to the edge. There are sharks, probably. Just know I won’t jump in and rescue you if you drown. Maybe.”

Netto blew frustrated air. What was with that guy? Grateful one minute and snide the next!

Ignore the brat who acts like a rebel! With Trill recovered, he needed to find his scattered friends!


End file.
